Luxray's Cry
by ShadowStorm135
Summary: Luxray is on her way to meet a friend of her trainer, Celina. However, Luxray never expected what would happen when she meets Lyssa's baby shinx.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my characters.

First Story, please read and review! Hope you all like it!

I was walking through the forest with my trainer and best friend, Celina. Now most trainers favor their starter Pokémon, but I was always Celina's best and her favorite in ways. My name is Luxray, I am an electric Pokémon from Sinnoh, I'm black and blue with beautiful eyes if I do say so myself. Right now Celina's party contains me, Infernape (her starter Pokémon, he's a monkey and he's fire and fighting), Staraptor (he's a bird Pokémon, so he's normal and flying), Floatzel (he's her water Pokémon, he's fast and funny, he is a water type), Leafeon (he's an eeveelution, also one of her best, he is the grass type), and Absol (he's a dark Pokémon, but he's pretty ok). Right now we are on our way to go meet an old friend of hers named Lyssa. She is Celina's best human friend.

Celina: Well Luxray, we're almost there.

Luxray: Lux (cool).

Celina: Hey, there it is!

She started racing down the hill. Of course I was able to keep up, but still I didn't expect her to get so excited. When we got there Celina introduced me and all her other Pokémon. Now it was time to meet Lyssa's Pokémon. Lyssa's Pokémon were Plusle (girl), Minun (boy) (they went out), Ninetales (girl and becomes my best friend), Gardevoir (girl), Teddiursa (boy), and a baby shinx (boy). Now Plusle and Minun stayed together under a tree, me and Ninetales started talking, Teddiursa was flying on Staraptor, Gardevoir was flirting with Floatzel, Absol was laying in the shade, Infernape was relaxing and the baby Shinx sat there and he looked scared. So I was talking to Ninetales and Celina was talking to Lyssa.

Luxray: So is Lyssa a good trainer?

Ninetales: Yes actually and she cares about us a lot, what about Celina?

Luxray: She's the best trainer and friend any Pokémon could have.

Ninetales: That's good.

Luxray: What's up with the little shinx? He looks terrified.

Ninetales: Well, he's only a baby and seeing all these big Pokémon must scare him. We found him abandoned in a rotting tree stump…the poor baby was so scared.

Luxray: Oh my god! That poor little baby, what kind of trainer or a mother does that to a baby?

Ninetales: One without a heart. The poor kid doesn't go to anybody and he doesn't trust anyone either. Not even a Pokémon.

Luxray: I wouldn't either if I went through what he did. I'm going to go and see if he'll talk to me.

Ninetales: Good luck Luxray.

So I walked over to the little baby and he looked at me terrified.

Luxray: Hi.

The baby stayed silent. I tried, so I went back to Celina, Ninetales was already there.

Ninetales: Any luck?

Luxray: Nope.

Celina started getting ready to go somewhere so I called the guys just as she got up.

Brooklyn: Guys return, not you Luxray.

I just smiled.

Lyssa: Everybody except Ninetales and Shinx return.

Celina: Ok so we're off to Professor Oak's.

Lyssa: Yupp.

It was a long walk and I noticed Shinx getting tired. I went over to him to see if he was ok but he moved away, so I went back to Celina's side. Not long after, Shinx collapsed from exhaustion, Lyssa was going to return him to his pokeball, but I went in front of him and blocked the beam. Lyssa, Ninetales and Celina looked at me puzzled. I then picked Shinx up by the skin on his neck and carried him the same way his mother would. We got to professor Oak's soon after and we went to meet all of Celina's Pokémon and Lyssa's too. All of Celina's Pokémon bum-rushed her and started squealing excitedly. The same happened with Lyssa. I noticed Ninetales taking an interest in Celina's Arcanine, I just giggled. I was lying by baby Shinx, who was sleeping heavily, but then he got up and looked at me with sleepy eyes. I looked back at him lovingly and started to clean him, I then nuzzled him and he went back to sleep, I decided to take a nap too, I was exhausted.

When I woke up it was nearly evening, and Shinx was still sleeping, I nudged him awake and told him to follow, amazingly he followed me. On the way to find Celina Shinx started to play with my tail, I thought it was adorable. I passed Ninetales on my way, she was laying with Arcanine, and she told me where Cekina was and also congratulated me for getting Shinx to trust me. When I found Celina and Lyssa, I sat down next to my master and Shinx sat right next to me. Celina gave me my Pokémon food and told me she was going to bed. She said if I wanted to join her I could, but this night I had other plans. Everywhere I went Shinx followed and I kept checking on him, I basically became his mother and it made me happy. When we finally found a place to settle for the night, I told my little one…

Luxray: Goodnight my little spark. See you in the morning.

He spoke for the first time.

Shinx: Goodnight mommy.

I was so happy and I started to tear. We then went to sleep and went to sleep with a new thought….I'm a mother now and I have to keep him safe if it means giving my life. I would have to convince Lyss to give baby shinx to Celina first though.


End file.
